That feeling you get
by Hotaro Tomoe
Summary: The Ouran gang in a world with zombies and surprises. I worked on this with my friend, so I'm not really sure what you might think. It kind of started off as a crack fic, but it doesn't really sound like one. She wanted it to be a self insertion type thing. Well, first chapter up!


You wake up in a dark room. There are three doors, you pick the one that stands out the most, the one in the middle. In the middle of the room you find a random with different objects scattered on it. You feel around and in the midst of everything, you find a flashlight. You turn it on without hesitation and something catches your eye. You turn abruptly to see a knife. You remember all those cliché horror movies you've seen and grab it. For fear of being caught by whoever brought you there you turn off the flashlight and feel for the closest exit. You find a door on your left and reluctantly go in. The door closes eerily behind you and all of a sudden...

"CRASH"

Fear rushes through your body and without thought you run back into the room you came out of and back to where you started from. You're in the dark again. All alone. You hear a scream from the room you heard the crash in. It sounded like a small child. The thought of a child being in trouble gives you the courage to go back to the room. You turn the flashlight on and frantically shine it across the room. No killer or kid. You do however find a desk and quickly begin scouring the find a first aid kit, empty its contents and stuff as much as possible into your pockets.

"SLAM"

The sound causes you to jump out of your skin and drop the flashlight. You tumble to your knees as another sound is heard.

"Usa-chan! Where are you Takashi? I can't find Usa-chan!"

You reach for the discarded flashlight and shine it in the direction of the voice. You see a small opening behind the desk with a dim light shining through. You pull out the knife you grabbed earlier and lay it next to your flashlight on the floor for easy access, just in case.

With all your strength, you manage to push the desk enough for you to barely squeeze through. When you finish squeezing through the small opening, you reach back for your knife and flashlight. Shining the flashlight in front of you, you spot a door directly across the room, however it's boarded up. You contemplate turning around and leaving, but then you hear the cries of that same child from earlier, restoring your resolve.

Taking deep breaths, you firmly place your hands on the first board. Skin breaks after only a few minutes of prying. As the blood runs down your arms you decide to pull back, dig through your pockets, and bandage up your hands. As you begin to wrap up your hands you lose all hope, yet the wailing child is still audible. You take one last look at your blood soaked bandages. You're not going to give up.

You stick the flashlight in your mouth and whip out the knife, using it to loosen up the nails. After loosening the nails a sufficient amount you begin removing the boards. Down to your last board you take a step back to admire your work. The words "DANGER" and "DO NOT ENTER" plastered on the door had been hidden by the boards. You suddenly get a pang of regret in your gut. You were never one for following the rules though, right?

You cautiously walk through the door, shining your flashlight around. You spot a glistening liquid on the floor. Blood. Oh great, there's that regret again. Yet you soon remember the child. The panic sets in and you follow the blood trail. It stops suddenly. You look around to see any other signs of foul play but find none. Blood drips onto you. You're paralyzed with fear.

The thing on the ceiling screeches and you make a break for the closest exit, dropping your only source of light. You run into a brightly lit room and slam the door shut, taking the closest table and dragging it to barricade the door. You look into the room you're in slowly backing up. Your back hits the wall and you sink to the floor with exhaustion. Taking in your surroundings, you come to the conclusion that you are in some kind of lab.

Finally, in the corner of the room you notice a large tube with a woman inside. You take in her appearance, short, cropped hair, hardened features and sharp, cold eyes. Looking around you find a blunt object and begin bashing the large tube. As the glass shatters, the woman falls to the floor coughing and gasping for air. You stay still realizing you hadn't made sure she was an ally. She stands up, locking her eyes with your panic and fear filled ones.

"The names Alice," she says, voice hoarse.

"Hi," you manage to stutter out, shakily sounding three octaves higher than you had intended to.

Just as Alice was about to say something, the monster from the other room breaks through he door you had tried to block off. Without hesitation, Alice throws you to the floor. As the monster lunges at her, she does a quick roundhouse kick, grabs a syringe off a nearby table and impales the monster, killing it. You get back up and begin to wonder what exactly the monster was, but before you can ask, Alice

explains it all to you.

The son of a wealthy CEO had been diagnosed with an incurable sickness. They tried to create a cure for it, but it just turned people into monsters. The CEO's son, however, didn't mind until one day. Apparently his little sister hadn't wanted to believe that this sick young man was really her brother, so she went to find a new one. This angered the man to the point that he released the 'cure' causing all the workers to turn into monsters. He then collected everyone that had ever angered him and locked them into the building.

Alice begins walking into another room. You begin to go after her, but you spot a stuffed bunny in the corner of the room and pick it up before running after Alice. After a few sharp turns you end up in a rather large corridor. A small boy who had sat unseen in the corner, runs up to you and snatches the bunny out of your hands.

"Usa-chan! Thank you for saving Usa-chan! My name's Honey!"

"Watch it kid. Do you want them to find us?" Alice yelled to the small child, annoyance practically dripping off her tongue.

Honey muttered a soft apology.

"I'm Alice," she replies apologetically.

You are about to introduce yourself, but then shadow crosses over the dim light. You know you aren't seeing things because Alice and Honey see it too. Alice's eyes narrow in recognition as a cloud of confusion hovers over you and Honey. You adjust yourself to get a better view of this new stranger. From Alice's tense body, you can tell he might nt be a friend. He is holding a black journal in his hand, a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Alice."

Next Chapter: Enter Light Yagami/Alices' Don't Last Forever (Chapter 2)


End file.
